Number 67, The Englishman
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: Red and Liz work together to find the next blacklister. Warning: many be OOC (out of character) Red/Liz
1. Breakfast before work

_Author Note: What started out as just a small song based story has turned into a good idea for a full length fic so expect more soon. The two songs in this chapter are S.O.S and The Name of the Game by ABBA._

* * *

_Another new place _Liz thought as she walked into the almost penthouse looking mansion. It was a big and very modern looking house on the peek of a hill, she was sure that Red could probably get an excellent view of the sea from here.

She slowly walked through as Dembe led her to Reddington. She could hear loud music being played though what she believed was a record player as the song ended she made her way closer to her intended destination.

There he was sitting at the dining table in the early morning with a breath taking view just beside him. She didn't know how he was able to read with blaring music playing.

_So when your near me darling can't you hear me S.O.S_

Liz enjoyed the music although she had no idea who it was. She looked down at him for a second before he finished the article and then he folded it before paying her attention.

"Lizzie?" he asked almost quizzically to her sipping a cup of coffee whilst Dembe went off.

_Don't tell me the great Raymond Reddington forgot _Liz thought as a smile almost appeared on her face but instead she just squinted at him for a second to stop herself.

"Are yes we were going to spend the day going over evidence," he said as he recalled and wondered why she had squinted for a second.

"Sit, have some breakfast," he said charmingly to her gesturing to a seat at the dinning table next to him.

"I'm not hungry," she lied as she quickly looked away at the spectacular view of the sun rise.

If not for the hacker the FBI was trying to track down desperately she could be there instead of such an unsafe place where she had no control over her surroundings. Part of her was half pleased to be away from the suspicion of her husband and the distrustful eyes of the FBI.

Her stomach growled deceitfully at her, she hadn't wanted to eat at home. Something about her husband just turned her off but now she was starting to pay the price when the song ending on queue for her she taking a seat.

"Dembe fetch Agent Keen some pancakes and a coffee," he ordered as he still managed to sound polite.

Yet another song started to play and a few moments later her breakfast was there with butter melting on top and a small jug of maple syrup beside her coffee.

_I was an impossible case no one ever could reach me_

_But I think I can see in your face there's a lot you can teach me_

_So I want to know…_

_What's the name of the game?_

For a few minutes they were silent as she could see him watching her eat and although it put her on edge she couldn't help the feeling of complete and utter comfort. Something she had not felt in a long while.

She watched the sunrise from the corner of her eye; Red must have notice because his attention was also being diverted to the massive window that took up the whole wall.

"Lovely place isn't it…" he said as he readjusted his eagle eye on her "I spent a lovely summer here with one of my associate's wife."

_What was up with you today? _Liz thought as she squinted again trying not to laugh as Reddington once again tried to sound like a player through his exploits with various women.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" he asked her trying to read her mind.

Luckily Liz had finished her food before she burst out in laughter thinking of what he had said. _Today was obviously going to be the first day for many things for her in a while _she laughed as she left his question unanswered and listened to more of the lyrics.

_Would you laugh at me… if I said I cared for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_Do I want to know… the name of the game?_

Reddington finally decided to let go of the unanswered question as it seemed she would not tell him and asked "So shall we start?" watching her closely as she took another sip of her coffee and looked to the sunrise "Unless you would like to stay here and watch the sunrise."

She looked at him as he had sarcastically asked her that and she knew that he had begun to want to take it back as she continued to stare for a little while meaning _yes she did want to watch the sunrise._

Once again in silence as she shifted in her chair to gaze out the window in complete serenity whilst instead of the sunrise Red's gaze was on her.

_I have no friends_

_No one to see…_

_And I am never invited_

_Now I am here_

_Talking to you…_

_No wonder I get excited_

Liz was beginning to get suspicious over the music he had chosen to play on her visit today. It was actually now she thought of it six month since they had started working together although she hadn't remembered before being so caught up in thought over her husband. She wondered where her husbands and her relationship were heading. It seemed they were just growing apart but as she was sitting in Red's presents she found it harder and harder to think of Tom. So it was again to the sunrise and at moment when he wasn't looking it was at him.

_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice but it means a lot to me_

_So I want to know_

_What's the name of the game?_

The suspicion was just getting to her as she could think of nothing less than him and this song as he continued to his gaze it almost wanted to make her squirm but she stared ahead although she had no idea what she was looking at anymore, being so lost in thought.

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please cos I have to know_

_I'm a bashful child beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

Liz finally realized that the sun was moving past the horizon now and it was time to get to work instead of seeing into things that weren't there. There was no way he could have predicted that she would have shown up a such an early time and even if he had what would he be trying to get across.

"So are we going to start," she stated to him nonchalantly.

It looked like he almost frowned but she couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the eye as his face went back to unreadable in just a second.

He stood and with a hand placed on the small of her back guided her to the next room which was just though an archway to a room exactly like the last as the song ended.


	2. Nowhere

Author Note: Hopefully the lyrics are all correct as my hearing is not that great. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two

There was a big table in the middle of the room with dozens of pieces of paper splayed out on top of it.

Liz had been through at least twenty of the file and there was still nothing connecting the suspicious fashion designer to who may have had someone kidnapped #68 on Reddington's list. The Englishmen Red had named him for some reason he had not specified.

They had been working for a couple of hours now and the sun had risen quite a bit. Other than them exchanging information they had not talk much as Red finally returned from changing the record. Liz checked her watch on her left hand to see it was eleven before going back to work. As the music started to play again she found it hard to concentrate after staring at notes for three hours.

_If you change your mind I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

She had been informed from Dembe that the music was from a band known as ABBA. They were apparently Swedish and had split up a long, long while ago which begged the question if they were Swedish why were they singing in English but she did not ask.

Liz was happy to see that Dembe actually enjoyed it and took it as a sign that they were opening up to each other. Not that they were not friends before they just did not converse that often unless he was showing her to Red.

_If you are all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Going to do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing_

_We can go walking_

_As long as we're together_

_Listen to some music_

_Maybe just talking_

_You get to know me better_

Liz stared at her the piece of paper reading the same sentence six times before Red decided to take a tea break. She was thankful as they went back to the dinning table and had tea. Reddington was talking to Dembe about something that was going on in east Egypt as Luli finally showed up for the first time descending the stair case this time luckily in all of her own clothing. Liz couldn't help but think if Red made it his habit to sleep with all his female associates.

Liz really would not peg him for the player kind._ Why the hell am I thinking of his love life all of a sudden _she though as Luli came over and kissed Red straight on the mouth and Dembe as usual payed no mind.

_Just drink your tea and stop thinking of Raymond Reddington. He's a criminal _she told her self as she tried not to look his way and finish her tea.

_Cos you know I've got so much that I want to do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you…_

_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there_

_Afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know that I can't let go_

Liz watched as Red sent Luli on an errand to _'pick up the package'_ and then felt the undying need for the bathroom.

Dembe guided her to the bathroom when she had asked partly she was glad to get some space between her and Red but she knew she had to come back out some time.

Red sipped his tea as he thought about The Englishmen and Liz. Something caught his eye as he looked down to the ground and realized it was Liz's Smartphone.

He picked it up an inspected it before he pocketed it and would give it back to her when she returned.

A few seconds later it begun to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to see who it was that could be calling. He knew when a picture showed up and he looked down at the caller ID 'Tom'. Red decided to answer it as Liz walked back into the room.


	3. Dance leasons

Author note: Because the last chapter was so small I decided to update sooner than when I usually do so enjoy and all review will be much appreciated :).

* * *

Chapter three

Liz sat back down at the table as she gave Red some time to finish his conversation with some mysteries criminal. She suddenly realized she was supposed to call Tom and reached for her phone to find it missing. Once she took a better look at the phone Red was conversing on she recognised it as her own, she nearly doubled over and had a heart attack.

She could hear Tom becoming louder on the other end as Red just laughed and continued to talk to him. Liz hurried over and ripped the phone from his grip as she answered "Tom," worried that he would be furious.

"Who the hell was that!" he shouted into the phone as Liz hurried off from Red's curious eyes.

"Ahh," she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell him confidential information and she couldn't tell him it was someone she worked with otherwise he would insist in meeting him.

"Liz," he demanded to her with a stern voice almost controlling.

"Um, it's Sean…" she lies as she picked the first name she could think of "A work associate," It was all she had.

"I've never met him or heard of him before."

"I told you he's a work associate," she said.

After convincing him a little more she said goodbye to him and hung up as he had begun to tell her he loved her. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Red looking down at her.

"Do I look like a Sean my dear," he rhetorically asked her and then chuckled.

She huffed and walked off to read more pointless folders of paper. She wasn't exactly angry at him; she knew he couldn't stop being himself with endless curiosity she just didn't like to lie to people. There were too many lies and half truths going around.

The record had long since finished when they finally got somewhere.

"It says here that The Englishman disappeared in 2010 whilst the French police were after him." She said to Red as he momentarily payed Liz his full attention "They had blamed Homeland security for not giving them jurisdiction fast enough," she finished.

"Does it state where they lost him?" he asked looking back to his sheet.

"Ahh yeah in the shipping yards... he had hidden himself amongst some of the cargo."

"Well that still doesn't give us anything Lizzie."

Liz didn't answer him with a snarky retort as she knew they were both in the same boat.

"Come along Lizzie," he said as he stood from his stool and put his coat on.

"Where are we going?"

"The Englishman has used the same contact in three of his jobs we are going to see if she is still working for him," he said as she finally stood.

"Stephanie I told you I will put you on my private plane and take you somewhere The Englishman will never find you," he stated to the young woman.

She didn't look it on the outside but she was panicking and Red knew that. There were all the signs fidgeting, slight pitched voice although she was in denial.

"No you don't know this guy he's a sociopath," she said as she pulled together sheets of paper and tided them nervously.

"Well Steph you know he's going to kill you after this one… look at how many times you've worked for him, he can't have anyone getting to close," he continued persuading her.

"No, leave."

"Okay come along Dembe."

"Reddington you can't just leave her, she'll die," Liz protested to him.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk I grow tied of trying to persuade her."

When he was at the door about to leave Stephanie burst out desperately "Okay, okay I'll talk is you protect me."

Red considered it for a second before turning back to her "I never break a deal, it's bad business," he said to her holding his ground at the door telling her he was an inpatient man.

"I don't know who he is all I know is he's living it up in the states and that he's meeting someone, I don't know who."

Red looked disinterested as he went to turn around.

"Don't you know anything else, we can help you," Liz intervened

"Wait I know where and when that's all!" she almost shouted to him as he again turns to her.

"Well done Lizzie I grew tied of turning around," he chuckled candidly "I would guess that is what Agent Meera would call good cop bad cop," he said as he opened the car door for her.

She laughed to him at that; she couldn't even begin to explain the irony of ironies in that statement.

Stephanie had said the meet was at the Royal Hotel a 9:30 pm that night so they needed to be quick. Elizabeth called the FBI/Ressler as she didn't really have anyone else's number and explained the situation.

"I'm sorry Agent Keen but with the hacker that shut down the FBI and took classified material we don't have the resources," he apologised sarcastically.

"But we need-," she was cut off by another rant from Ressler.

"Look this is taking every one we have there's nothing we can do," he stated quickly as he hung up.

"Shit," she said under her breath but apparently Red had caught it as he looked at her strangely.

"It seems we will have to do this one on our own," he said mater-factually to her as he gave Dembe instructions to take them back to his place and then spent the rest of the time in the car making calls on his phone.

_How the hell were they going to do that exactly_ Liz thought as she took a quick breath and stared out of the car window watching the city fly by. She felt so disconnected from the world right now. How in half a year things could just change so rapidly. She was supposed to be working for the FBI catching criminals and now it felt like she was working for one instead.

_We have to do this to catch a criminal._

Back in the mansion they were devising how this would play out. No more pleasant music like before just the silent sound of the cogs in there minds spinning although Red had already devised most of the plan and of cause it entailed her coming as his date or lover. They had argued and were now in the part of there relationship in which they answered each other in half sentences.

"What about Dembe?"

"Two men going in to a restaurant, that not suspicious."

"Maybe if you act like a couple," she tried as just as it left her mouth he answered.

"Not a chance."

"Luli."

"Away until tomorrow," he said as he wondered why she found it to be such a problem.

"I could go as your daughter," she said as she saw a hint of what seemed to be a pout before it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"How old do you think I am Lizzie," he chuckled.

"Okay fine," she gave in "Will I have to go home and get something to wear?"

"No that is already taken care of but I suggest you inform that husband of yours, he seem the jealous type," he finished with a hint of humour in his voice.

"No he's going out with friends tonight."

"Do you know how to dance?" Dembe asked out of the blue as he walk up to Red and whispered something that seem to be humorous into his ear.

"Why would we be dancing?" she asked openly to either of them.

"It's The Royal Lizzie, it's polite and it will help to survey the area," Red explained as Dembe disappeared into the next room.

"Well I've only danced at my wedding," she explained to him not knowing if that was good or bad.

Red stood and momentarily adjusted his suit vest before stepping over to the record player and examining some records as though he were trying to see each individual colour particle on the thin card packet before removing it and putting it on.

Liz knew what he was doing as she stood and sighed inwardly before she heard the fuzzy record sound turn into music.

She held his right hand with her left and then placed her other hand on his shoulder. She begun to move with him as he softly placed his hand on her waste "Remember Lizzie to follow my lead," he calmly stated when she stood on his toe.

Liz tried her hardest to follow but could not concentrate with his hand holding her waist. He often found ways to touch her but this was just so intimate, so personal.

"Well done Lizzie," Reddington said as she just realized she was actually doing it.

The instruments in the orchestra of music grew and grew to its peek as Lizzie found herself dancing. She looked to his chest as she could not look him in the eyes afraid she'll step on him again. When the music was about to end she looked at her posture. It was not rigid at all and when she looked down at herself she found herself feeling very comfortable dancing with Red. Even just being around him, he could make you comfortable. He didn't just sound charming it was like charming poured out of every one of his pores. _Why was she so comfortable with Raymond Reddington and not her own husband?_

They continued to dance in various different styles for half an hour before the music died and all that could be heard was the now crackling sound at the end of a record.

They both shared eye contact as they finished and she couldn't control the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked into those eyes that showed nothing but seem to look right into the core of you. If you looked hard enough into those beautiful eyes you would find the deepest secrets you were trying to hide.

He caress her hip with his thumb softly as she felt electrostatics moving over her skin, some how he had managed to get his hand under her blouse. She didn't know what to do, she was intoxicated by his very touch as he let go of her hand and snaked his own hand softly up her arm to her neck and too caressed it with his soft touch. All she could think to do was place her right hand on his chest and slightly fiddle with a button on his vest as she closed her eyes.

After a good thirty second of anticipating a kiss from him she opened her eyes back up to find him gazing down at her. Her heart almost stoped as she rose until there noses were touching and she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. Her mind raced with thoughts, but strangely non to try to stop her as she closed the small distance and quickly breathed his masculine sent in when there lips met and all she could think was _finally._

The kiss quickened as he finally took control and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible. He wanted to feel her body against his to prove it was real, it was really happening. His hand crawled up her blouse until he had it caressing the skin just under her bra.

Liz let his tongue slip into her mouth as she couldn't admit to herself that she had loved when he had reciprocated and taken over. Her body felt hot as his hands never skipped a beat. He was soon laying kisses down her neck and the hand that had been on her neck was undoing her blouse buttons painfully slowly. _God _was all that came to mind as it just felt so good. She was backing up against the dining table whilst she let out a soft moan when he lay hot kisses to her ear and begun to suck on it.


End file.
